


Friendly Chat

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy, Total Drama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Wrestling Challenge is over, Marie has been thinking some things over and decides to talk to someone about it and talks with Dawn. This is a one-shot of Cartoon Cartoon Island. Uploaded with permission by CartoonNetwork90sFan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendly Chat

Soon after the wrestling challenge was over with, one of the Roaring Tigers members was thinking about stuff that she shouldn't done.

"Is everything okay, Marie?" the voice asked.

Marie jumped from that unsuspecting voice. "Oh hey, Dawn," she greeted, a little icy. "You scared me a little bit."

"Your aura is becoming blue," Dawn cooed. "Meaning pure sadness."

"I'm okay, Dawn... Really."

"You know you can always tell me," Dawn coaxed. "Out of your sisters, your Aura is the purest, I can tell because you've been through a lot, being abused by Lee and your mother."

"Who told you that!?" Marie flipped out.

"I can see people's aura's." Dawn reminded her.

"Oh well, yes it's true I did get abused a lot," Marie looked down with her hands in her pockets. "Plus the reason I came here is because I thought I could get away from my mom and my sisters and just being myself, after May found my audition tape, she told Lee about it and both of them made a audition tape as well..." she folded her arms, both angry and sad about that.

"I see... So, you wanted to get away from them so that you could become yourself and make friends on your own."

"Yes, I did, but now my whole team hates me," Marie was emotional right now. "They're probably gonna vote me off soon... Especially Dakota and Nikki."

"Because of that day, when your team tried to find Zoey and Dakota changed to the Dakotazoid and you called her a monster and Nikki punched you and then called you a ugly witch." Dawn remembered.

Marie sniffled. "Yes, I didn't wanna call her that, but I had to..."

"Well I can tell you can do whatever you want Lee or May can't tell you that, you're your own person, yesterday I saw you smile at Dee Dee and Ed after Dee Dee told the truth of who she liked."

"You saw that?" 

Dawn nodded. "There's another thing I wanted to ask... You don't like Double D, do you?"

Marie's eyes widened. "How did you--" she then looked bored. "Aw, I forgot... You can see people's auras. But yeah... I don't like him..." she scoffed. "Lee made me like him."

Dawn had a small, friendly, and suggestive smile. "You should tell Double D that."

Marie looked like she was fearing for her dear life. "No, I can't, because he's afraid of me and he'll probably run away!"

"It doesn't hurt to try," Dawn advised. "Besides, I know for a fact that Double D will give you a chance."

"Really... You think he will?"

"Mm-hmm..."

Marie finally had a smile after so long. "I'll give it a shot... Thanks, Dawn." she then hugged the moonchild in gratitude.

"You're welcome, dear." Dawn smiled in the hug, hugging her back.

Marie smiled and she ran off to find the brainy Ed.

"After this, everyone will like you," Dawn said before leaving to her meditation practice. "I'm sure of it..."


End file.
